With the popularization of electronic display products, users have higher requirements for the appearances and structures of the electronic display products, so narrow frame or frameless electronic display products such as display screens are born in need. For example, in a design structure of a narrow frame or a frameless display screen, the non-display portion of the display screen is bent to the back of the display screen, but the bending process may lead to the breakage of some signal lines, which affects the yield of the product and increases the production costs.